emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6608 (18th July 2013)
Plot Bob asks Brenda to go to the 'Craft Fayre' in Ilkley but she makes excuses. Gennie tells Dan that there's been a cancellation for a driving test this morning, so she's rushing off to take it. Brenda panics that Dan will mess up. Laurel is stressed when Gabby and Arthur argue and Arthur screams that he's going to kill her. Nikhil takes Brenda to the hand-fasting venue on the Glamping Site, she's blown away by it all, but worries about her own appearance. Bob is suspicious of why Brenda is avoiding him, he thinks Dan has told her about his proposal. Sick of his panicking, Dan rings her and tells her he's had an accident to get her to come to the café. Nervous of using the car, Laurel tells Marlon that she doesn't want to use the new one. Cameron tells Chas he's got to cover as Bernice forgot she was supposed to look after Gabby, so will miss the ceremony. Dan and Bob bundle Brenda into Hettie and set off for Ilkley. People start to become suspicious when Bob, Brenda and Gennie haven't turned up for the ceremony. Nikhil tells Val and Eric that they've agreed a price for the B&B. Amy and Victoria arrive back from their holiday, Nikhil tells Victoria he will be her new boss. David tells Nikhil not to worry but "it looks like Bob has kidnapped Brenda". Arriving in Ilkley, Bob, Brenda and Dan set up a picnic. Laurel tells Marlon she doesn't fancy going to the ceremony. Rishi shows an interest in buying her car, Laurel is quick to try to get rid of it. Vanessa is suspicious when she sees Rhona with a new credit card. Sandy tries to talk to Laurel. She's quick to try to avoid the conversation and bumps into a man looking for the Sharma&Sharma factory, she tells Sandy that he reminds her of the carjacker but doubting her own mind, quickly dashes off. Dan leaves Bob and Brenda to enjoy their picnic. The brass band come over a hill playing 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?'. Bob proposes to her, she says yes. Rhona explains to Vanessa that she has the new credit as Paddy saw the pharmaceutical company on the bank statement and she needed it to transfer money back to the old account. As Bob cracks open the champagne, the brass band play a rendition of 'You're Just Too Good To Be True'. Dan has a surprise for both Bob and Brenda as a helicopter arrives to return them to the village for the ceremony. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Paddy Kirk – Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk – Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield – Michelle Hardwick *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast None. Notes *The brass band who appear as Bob asks Brenda to marry him is the Otley Brass Band. *Elizabeth Estensen is credited despite appearing briefly and having no dialogue. *The man Laurel accidentally bumps into who is looking for the Sharma&Sharma factory is uncredited, despite having dialogue. * A goof was left in the final edit of this episode. As the helicopter arrives to return Bob and Brenda to the village. Liam Fox runs towards both Lesley Dunlop and Tony Audenshaw and accidentally knocks the glass of champagne out of Lesley's hand. As the camera angle changes position, the glass is back in her hand. Noteable dialogue Bob Hope: "Ooh yeah yeah, I was gonna ask, have you thought anymore about that Craft Fayre?" Brenda Walker: "I don't think I've got the time." Bob Hope: "Really? Can't Ruby cover?" Brenda Walker: "Well.. I've got to go to the hairdresser's." Bob Hope: (baffled) "But you haven't got any hair!" --- Brenda Walker: "I'm trying really hard not to be a whatsit, you know, a-a- bride dinosaur." Ruby Haswell: "'Zilla." Brenda Walker: Right. --- Dan Spencer: (on phone) "Nikhil, it's me. The chicken is still in the pot. Repeat: the chicken is still in the pot. But hold fast, the Valkyrie will fly... the Val-Valkyrie, it's code innit? Look, we're running a bit late so we'll get there as soon as poss. Okay? Right, nice one." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes